ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Doué le Jardin Academy
The Doué le Jardin Academy & Preparatory School begins recruitment at the age of 12 by detecting magic in children across the UK, France, and Ireland. Up until the merger with Dumfries Prepatory Academy, the school only educated girls; when it was discovered that all genders could possess the gene for magical capability, a new curriculum was implemented. Doué has a comprehensive ability education program that enrolls students of all races from known prestigous families around the United Kingdom and Europe. Occasionally, new students with previously unknown magical potential are enrolled due to their lineage or donations. Scholarships to Doué are plentiful and quite common. There are strict rules governing what magic can be used within the school, and dark magic and necromancy are frowned upon. One's abilities cannot be used to harm another person, and anyone who hurts another student will be expelled. Students who are expelled will have a blocker put on their abilities to prevent further incidents until they reach the age of twenty, when they may go to trial with the All Seven to restore their magic. 4f4fae154478368c358981a87c313b11.jpg|Doué le Jardin Academy & Preparatory School. 477a7be40c0bded058d3a0b704cc93dc.jpg|The dining hall. 4a0d01692241d888d2adcd7da29021e9.jpg|Common Room South, where students study between classes. 32183130759c52f3ec6a69ab78670f68.jpg|The road leading up to the main entrance. 02b7e6ad8145352a448dee6c2c378ca3.jpg|The library. f2fa089adbe42f9e99d0dcf3171e4a8c.jpg|A walking path on the north side of the campus. Background Established in 1926, the Doué le Jardin Academy is a boarding school for young students wishing to pursue an education in an elite and exclusive institution. The school lets in no more than one hundred applicants spanning the ages of thirteen to nineteen every academic year to stay in the manor home belonging to Lady Doué, the mysterious and reclusive benefactor of the school. In 1977, a cursed grimoire was brought to the school and resulted in the evacuation of all students. Three were killed as a direct result of the grimoire. After the grimoire was taken into custody by the magical authorities, teaching resumed. Lady Doué, the headmistress of the school, is incredibly reclusive and no one has seen her face in decades. The Doué family witches all have a very specific ailment that befalls them when they become middle-aged; one might even call it a curse. Long ago, one of the witches of the Doué line offended the most powerful witch in France and generations to come were cursed to have three faces on one body; one that spoke the truth, one that lied, and one that spoke in riddles. No magic could alter a curse so powerful and they were forced to live in solitude once they reached middle age. Lady Doué chose to continue to run the school with two elite students, both ages nineteen and in the tops of their courses, as the faces for the generations to see. Uniforms Doué le Jardin has a uniform that must be worn during school hours and cannot be altered. Shirts must be pressed and tucked in and skirts cannot be rolled at the waist. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes on the weekends and evenings. 3c95d99dd8be33987e4bcecc6d1bbbfb.jpg Hhh.jpg faf43d86c1fac12e5f756baed45c35ac.jpg Classes The Doué le Jardin Academy schedule is a weekly schedule. Classes are either one hour (single class) or two (double class). For example: a student could have single math, history, double beginners water magic, and Latin one day and double English, finance, geography, and charms the other. A student may take up to seven classes. Magics and Abilities * Beginner’s Magic * General Magic * Elemental Magic (Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Energy) (Beginners, Intermediate, Advanced) * Practical Magic * Defensive Magic * Charms * Potions * Runic Invocation General Courses * Math * Mundane History * Mythological History * English * Art * Science * Geography * Language'' (French, German, Latin, Spanish, or Italian)'' Extracurricular Courses * Horseback Riding * Dining Etiquette * Physical Education * Martial Arts * Defensive Martial Arts * Home Economics * Finance Category:Worldbuilding Category:Locations Category:Europe Category:Magickal